


I love your girl

by itsmeyourvenicebitch



Category: Stydia - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, High School, scott and Lydia are dating, stiles is in love with lydia, stydia au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmeyourvenicebitch/pseuds/itsmeyourvenicebitch
Summary: Or the au where Scott and Lydia are dating but Stiles wants her.
Relationships: Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, stiles and lydia, stydia - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	1. Prologue

He knows it’s wrong. He knows that it makes him a terrible person. But god fucking damn it. 

He can stare. He can watch her. His eyes can trail down her body, linger at her chest. She’s his best friends girlfriend. He can stare just as long as he doesn’t touch. 

He can stare. It’s alright. It’s not like Scott notices that he’s staring because Scott is too busy staring at her himself. Lydia squeals as she comes running towards them, towards Scott, his best friend. His best friend that he can’t be mad at. 

“Babe you did amazing!” Scott grins, hands falling down to grasp Lydia’s’ hips. Her stomach is showing because the Beacon Hills High Lacrosse cheer uniforms cover nothing but ass and tits, and barely that because Stiles attention is always always on Lydia’s. 

“Stiles, you ready man?” Scott asked, nudging his shoulder and Stiles realizes he was once again lost in his thoughts. 

It was tradition, after every football game for the Students of Beacon Hills to all go to Lydia’s house for one of the best parties of the year. 

Her parents were never home so it’s not like they cared. 

“Yeah of course” He retorted with that same goofy grin that was usually etched onto Stiles Stilinski’s face. Sure, he was in love with his best friends girlfriend but him and Scott had been best friends for as long as he could remember.

Practically brothers.

But that didn’t stop him from looking down at Lydia’s ass as her and Scott raced towards his Jeep. Damn those cheerleading skirts.


	2. Chapter 1

The ride to Lydia’s house consisted of Scott and Stiles complaining as Lydia forced them to listen to some bubblegum pop song shit. Even in the backseat they listened to whatever she demanded play on the radio because that’s just the effect Lydia had on people. 

“You’ve had the aux for the last 15 minutes” Stiles stated.

“You always let me get the aux” Lydia reminded from the backseat.

“Because if we don’t you bitch the whole time” He retorted but his tone was soft. It was Lydia after all.

She smiled as she sat with her legs underneath her. Lydia was small enough that she could sit any which way and still have her seat belt protecting her. 

“You love my music selection” She huffed with a giggle, daring him to say otherwise as they stared at each other in the rear view. Stiles almost crashed the car because Lydia was smiling at him with teeth.

“And I love you” Scott cut in. Stiles rolled his eyes and turned the music back up, his best friend chuckled, probably figuring Stiles attitude was only because he was a single bitter person. Stiles would rather him believe that than the truth.

Lydia hummed along with the music the rest of the way there but as soon as Stiles Jeep was parked outside her house, she was out of the car.

Everyone was already there, Lydia’s house was used for parties pretty much. She crashed at Scott and even Stiles house a lot. Granted he always ended up falling asleep on the couch while they took his bedroom. 

Scott was a good guy. Which made this even worse. It’s not like Stiles could pretend his crush was because he believed she deserved more because Scott was better than more.

He was kind. He was a gentleman. He was a good person all around no matter who you were. Never pressured Lydia into anything. They’d been dating for a couple months and still haven’t had sex yet. 

Stiles knew he was wrong but he was just hoping it was because Lydia was somehow waiting for him.

He snorted at the thought as Scott and him walked into the house. 

“Beer?” Scott asked and Stiles grinned.

“Beer”.

4 Beers and a sloppy awkward make out with Malia Tate in the closet later, Stiles quickly made an escape and told her he had to leave now. 

Malia and Stiles had dated before. It didn’t last long because Stiles was completely and utterly in love with Lydia and even though he shouldn’t wait around for Lydia to suddenly decide she wants to be with him, he couldn’t help it.

He ended up upstairs hiding out. Just as he went to open one of the doors Lydia came out from the other side.

“Oh” He breathed out. 

Lydia’s house was fucking huge, ok? You can’t blame him for not remembering which door lead into which room. Plus they never really hung out here.

It was lonely. Lydia in this big house all alone. Stiles couldn’t help but feel bad for her.

Sure she lived in a mansion while he lived in smaller house - but he at least had his dad. And Scott. 

Lydia raised an eyebrow and he remembered that he was about to enter the room. Her bedroom.

Jesus Christ.

“I’m hiding from Malia” He blurted out so she didn’t think he was crazy. She smiled and shook her head.

“I don’t blame you. She’s obsessed with you”.

And I’m obsessed with you. 

“Nah, she’s just -“ Stiles started but Lydia’s raised eyebrow stopped him.

Yeah, so Malia was a little bit still into him after the break up.

“Exactly” She smiled.

Stiles raised an eyebrow.

“So. You know why I’m hiding out. Why are you upstairs in your room at your own party?” He asked.

Lydia pursed her lips as she learnt against the doorframe.

“These things aren’t really my party. It’s more like a party for everyone else” She shrugged. 

Stiles nodded slowly. “But you’re Lydia Martin. They love you”. 

She bit her lip at that and glanced down at her feet. Stiles was expecting Scott to be in the room with her but when he glanced behind her it was vacant. 

“I don’t want them to love me” She stated, stepping a bit closer to him. 

Stiles didn’t really see what she meant by that. 

“How could they not?” He sighed. Confusion etched across her face and Stiles realized how that sounded.

“I mean, you’re the best cheerleader at school. And come on, who can compete with this strawberry blonde mop?” He joked nervously pulling a strand for emphasis. 

She smiled softly as he pulled his hands away from anywhere near her.

“You’re something Stiles. You know that?” She asked. He decided to take that as a compliment.

No one said anything for a moment and it was kinda awkward if he was being honest. 

“Here, hide out in my room” She offered with a sly smile. She moved and gently pushed him inside. Stiles had imagined Lydia pushing him into her room nearly 100 times but usually she was attacking his lips when she was doing it.

The door closed gently behind her and he let out a groan. What the hell was he supposed to do? He was in love with his best friends girlfriend who was in love with his best friend.

He turned around to look at Lydia’s room. It was mostly pink, and really neat. She had a couple stuffed animals on her bed and Stiles instantly recognized a couple of them as ones Scott has given her. 

She had a vanity and he figured that was the safest option for him because if he went anywhere near Lydia’s bed he’d bust all over it.

God he sounded like some creep. He sat down at the vanity and stared at himself. Malia had left a nasty mark on his neck. His hair was messed up too but it usually looked like that.

The door opened and Stiles was met with Theo from his chemistry class and his group. 

“Occupied” Stiles stated bluntly. What, he didn’t really like Theo. 

“Where’s Scott?” Isaac butted in. 

“Not in here. Go find him” Stiles demanded. He didn’t really like Theo either. Kira also hung out with them but she wasn’t annoying or a dick like these two. 

“Your boyfriends not in here with you?” Theo teased walking deeper into the room.

“He already said no, come on” Kira sighed from the door way. 

“Don’t be a buzzkill” Isaac grinned, looking back at her. Kira let out another sigh and ran her hand through her hair.

“No my boyfriends not, but where’s little Liam at? Your brother not come to the party?” Stiles taunted, tilting his head to the side and looking at Theo.

Isaac let out a laugh while Theo just snorted. 

Liam’s parents had been fostering Theo and the two hated each other almost as much as Stiles hated him.

“What are you doing in Lydia’s room anyways?” Theo asked, picking up one of the stuffed animals on her bed. 

“I can ask you the exact same thing” Stiles remarked. He got up and slowly made his way to Theo to put Lydia’s stuffed camel back in it’s designated spot.

Theo snorted at Stiles actions and took his seat on the vanity.

“We’re looking for Scott” Isaac spoke up. He walked to the door to throw an arm around Kira who slowly removed his arm from her shoulders.

Everyone knew about Isaac’s crush that Kira didn’t reciprocate. How embarrassing.

“Well he’s not in here. Get lost” Stiles demanded. He didn’t want Theo’s germs all over the place. 

Tainting Lydia’s stuffed animals that she cuddled up to at night.

“Yeah, let’s go find him” Kira tried again. Kira was a sweetheart, always looking out for everyone else.

Her and Stiles had been best friends up until 7th grade when Stiles started to notice the fact she had boobs. 

Nothing weird happened between them, and no Stiles wasn’t a pervert, it was just weird puberty things that drove them apart. 

That’s when Kira started to hang out with other girls, and Stiles met Scott.

They’d always been civil to each other after that. Sat together in English lit and everything.

“Whatever. Stilinski’s fucking lame anyway” Theo shrugged. He got up from his spot at the vanity and walked out past Isaac and Kira.

Kira offered him a smile before gently leading Isaac out of the room and shutting the door.

Stiles was tempted to resume his moping and daydreaming on Lydia’s vanity before realizing how weird he must look in his best friends girlfriends bedroom.

He groaned before following behind the others.

As soon as he was met with the loud music and low dimmed lights he once again regretted every coming to these things.

Yeah the alcoholic drinks were nice and so was watching Lydia in her dress or whatever else she was wearing, but Stiles always felt so awkward around all these people even though he was well liked.

He made his way to the kitchen careful to avoid Malia. 

There was a couple unattended beers so he picked one up and started to chug it. 

“There you are!” A drunk Scott shouted into his ear, bursting into the kitchen and throwing himself at Stiles.

Stiles, who was a whole head taller than him nodded.

“Here I am”.

“Where’ve you been bro? Party’s pretty great!” He exclaimed.

“Uhh, with Malia and then had to piss” Stiles half lied.

Scott raised an eyebrow and smiled a bit before nudging Stiles.

“You two thinking of getting back together?”.

Stiles snorted and gave him a look. “Fuck no”.

He finished the rest of his beer and hoped to feel the after effects. He’d definitely have to crash here tonight because even if the two beers and the shot he’d had so far didn’t make him drunk he was still a very responsible driver.

“Good. Never really liked her for you anyways” Scott chuckled. 

How Scott was definitely feeling the effects of the alcohol. He’d probably been drinking while Stiles was hiding. Scott rarely ever got drunk, so it was funny when he did.

He was still charming and polite, but a lot more laid back.

“Where’s Lydia?”. Stiles couldn’t help himself. 

“Oh ugh, I think she’s talking to Ashley and Janaye about some new routine. I had to get out of there” He groaned, leaning his head back against the fridge. 

“What time we kicking everybody outta here?” Stiles asked curiously. 

That was another routine they had. Every party at Lydia’s ended when security guard Scott and Stiles went around and kicked everyone out.

Luckily Lydia had a maid her parents kept around to clean up after her so the house was usually spotless the next day by the time the three of them woke up. 

Sometimes Stiles would keep a girl over.

Lydia didn’t usually say anything about it except make remarks to him about how they better not have any diseases and that he was washing the sheets and not the maid. 

Stiles used to think it was jealousy but now he was seeing it as disgust.

“Hopefully soon. Got a fucking headache” Scott admitted.

“Start now?” Stiles asked not really feeling up to anymore partying.

Scott shrugged and they both made their way out of the kitchen.

“Already?” Lydia whined as soon as she saw them exit the kitchen.

“It’s late Lyds” Scott explained.

She smiled and crossed her arms over her chest. “Full on party police. I’m having fun” She giggled.

“Are you drunk?” Stiles asked, suddenly very pissed the fuck off.

“Mmm a teeny wheeny bit” She laughed, wrapping an arm around Scott’s neck. He smiled softly before looking around again.

“We gotta get everyone outta here Lyds. I’m tired” He repeated.

“Noooo, I wanna dance” She demanded. 

“Dance in your dreams. Let’s go” Stiles argued. 

They got like this sometimes. Bickering over things. Like how he told her her music was annoying in the car, and pretends he only gives her the aux to shut her up. 

And now. When he had to play the role of cranky tired asshole and she plays drunk girl.

“You’re being mean. Scotty, Stiles being mean to me” She pouted. She was still wrapped around Scott but poked an accusing finger into Stiles chest.

Scott went to answer before he heard his name being called from across the room. 

Isaac. 

Scott shook his head and looked back at them.

“What’s he want?” Lydia asked, she was so small and there was a crowd of people so she couldn’t even see Isaac. 

“I don’t know. He can talk to me tomorrow though” Scott shrugged.

“Yeah. And we can dance now” Lydia giggled, 

She started to kiss his neck and Stiles rolled his eyes but Scott wasn’t even focused on her at the moment. 

“Yeah Lyds not right now, ok? Stiles will you help her get upstairs? I’m actually gonna go see what Isaac needed” Scott explained, carefully pushing Lydia to Stiles.

Lydia threw an arm around Stiles to keep herself up. 

“Yeah, then I’ll come back down and we get everyone out?” Stiles asked but he was trying to not pass out at the fact he had keep Lydia upright. 

She was playing with the hair at the back of his neck and dipping herself so that both of them went to make sure she wouldn’t fall. 

“Yeah, just make sure she gets in bed” Scott agreed before walking off.

Stiles wrapped an arm around her upper waist as he lead her to the stairs.

“Let’s get you to your room in one piece alright?” He teased. Lydia seemed to think that was super funny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woahhh, does anyone like this??
> 
> 1 comment for the next chapter! Let me know what you wanna see and what you think of the characters so far!! 
> 
> Soon we’ll get a little more insight on Lydia. I have some plans for this fic but if no one’s reading it then you know :/
> 
> I haven’t ever seen a stydia fic like this so I just wanted to add to the universe cause I know the same kinda stories get boring sometimes.
> 
> Plus we have our characters in a different universe with a different plot and different relationships happening.
> 
> Please comment for the next chapter and let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> so this is just a short little prologue, but let’s get one comment for the first chapter to be up!


End file.
